Férias
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Aquele verão estava sendo péssimo!


_**N/A:**__ Adaptação do episodio "Minhas férias" da serie "Anos incríveis"_

_

* * *

_

**Férias**

Ah férias! Você nunca a valoriza até que passa nove meses da sua vida trancado num castelo ouvindo professores malucos dizerem coisas como a que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas está dizendo agora:

- Pessoal, trabalhamos juntos, realizamos feitiços complexos, às vezes vocês provocaram azarações perigosas e eu tive que limpar a bagunça – ele deu uma risada sarcástica – Mas o que me alegra é saber que há nove meses atrás vocês chegaram aqui como um bando de molengas sem saberem sacudir essa varinha, agora vivem, e estão saindo como verdadeiros Aurores, mesmo que só tenham treze anos. Devemos nos orgulhar disso. Nesse verão, quando não estiverem aqui, lembre-se daquele cara que tornou tudo isso possível – ele apontou o dedo para si mesmo – John Cooper!

Já disse que esse cara é maluco?

- Ei Hugo – minha prima Lily fez o favor de desviar minha atenção da ultima aula chata do meu segundo ano escolar.

- Oi Lily – não deixei de sorrir.

- Escreva alguma coisa para mim nesse meu diário? – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Lily Potter havia iniciado a tradição ano passado: "Escreva palavras sobre mim nesse diário no fim de cada ano letivo, para que no futuro eu leia e relembre os melhores dias de minha vida" – era o que havia escrito na contra capa.

Minha prima era assim, agia sentimentalmente em cada coisa que realizava, você tinha que amá-la.

De um jeito figurativo, é claro.

- Escreva alguma coisa pra mim na ultima pagina do meu livro de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas? Assim vou lembrar que no futuro você me salvou do papo maluco do Senhor Cooper – pedi.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça confirmando.

- Pode me devolver depois – ela respondeu virando para frente antes que o professor notasse que não estávamos prestando atenção nas palavras sem nexo que ele proferia.

Depois de mais um pouco de tortura a aula finalmente acabou com o Senhor Cooper chorando copiosamente sobre a mesa dizendo que éramos o exemplo vivo de sua perseverança.

Finalmente o almoço, depois arrumar as malas e pegar o trem no dia seguinte.

Olhei para os lados e vi a Lily sentada no meio dos diferentes pratos do banquete, com meu livro aberto e a pena batendo repetitivamente na ultima pagina em branco.

Devia estar concentrada, refletindo sobre o que escrever para mim, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras.

Eu sorri reparando na testa franzida que ela emitia.

Espere um segundo, ela está refletindo demais, alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo.

É claro que ela é minha prima, mas vivo com ela desde sempre, e bem... ela tem um jeito único de ser. Será que tenho um jeito único de ser pra ela também?

Afinal, estamos mais velhos, mais sábios, está na hora de parar de negar o sentimento. Está na hora dela saber o que eu sinto.

Era hora de eu fazer a minha poesia, não importa quais são os obstáculos.

Abri o diário dela e peguei uma pena e o tinteiro dentro da minha bolsa e me pus a escrever. Duas páginas inteiras com frases do tipo: "Não mudará", "Sempre o mesmo", "Seu jeito único de ser". Mesmo assim, sinto que está faltando alguma coisa, eu preciso de mais. Alguma coisa grande:

"_Eu te amo"_

Certo, é uma jogada audaciosa e radical, mas eu sou audacioso e radical. E estamos vivendo tempos de audácia e perigo.

Eu levantei da mesa e me encaminhei chegando perto da Lily:

- Terminei – eu coloquei o diário dela em cima da mesa – Tentei não ocupar muito espaço.

- Eu também – ela respondeu devolvendo meio ansiosa meu livro – Bem, vejo você nas férias.

- É agente se vê – eu respondi levantando minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela se levantou da mesa e saiu do grande salão.

Não que eu estivesse ansioso, mas a primeira coisa que fiz assim que a vi fora de vista foi abrir a ultima pagina do meu livro para ler as coisas maravilhosas que a Lily havia escrito, aquela paixão secreta e proibida em palavras:

_"Tenha um verão legal"_

Bem que minha mãe me disse. As coisas são mais desastrosas quando você espera e imagina demais por elas.

Evitei a Lily na viagem no dia seguinte o tempo inteiro, fiquei imaginando ela rindo de mim no seu quarto na noite anterior.

Péssimo verão! Era só o que eu sabia enquanto assistia o canal de vendas na TV de casa.

- Hugo o dia está lindo, sem chuvas em Londres isso é raro, porque não vai lá fora fazer alguma coisa? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto lia um livro sentada na mesa de jantar da sala ao lado.

Isso é injusto, eu estou fazendo alguma coisa, estou me escondendo da Lily que mora na mesma rua que eu.

- Só quero assistir TV mãe.

- Ta bom – ela desistiu se concentrando em sua leitura.

Peguei o controle remoto e passei os mais de cem canais e adivinha? Nada na televisão.

- Que tédio – reclamei – Porque agente não viaja nas férias? – eu perguntei gritando pra minha mãe enquanto via minha irmã deitar no sofá e roubar o controle de minha mão.

- Esse ano estou trabalhando, talvez no ano que vem.

Ela sempre esta trabalhando.

- Isso não é justo! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer! – reclamei ainda mais quando ouvi a porta da sala se abrir e meu pai entrar.

- O que você disse Hugo? – ele perguntou.

- Não tenho certeza pai, mas ele disse que não tem nada para fazer – minha irmã traíra respondeu.

- Nada pra fazer? – ele perguntou olhando pra mim pensativo.

Meu pai me arrastou para a garagem de casa e abriu a enorme porta branca.

- Muito bem, comece pelo canto direito, arrume todas as tranqueiras e vá abrindo caminho para o centro, varre tudo e não esqueça de passar o pano pra tirar o pó.

Que ótimo, virei um elfo domestico! Isso é o que dá ser filho daquela que inventou a lei contra o trabalho escravo dos Elfos.

Meu pai me entregou uma vassoura.

Isso é tudo? – perguntei mentalmente – Talvez termine antes das férias acabar.

- Não enrole! – ele ordenou – Depois você vai limpar o sótão.

Como eu disse. Péssimo verão!

Fiquei a manhã inteira só tirando as inúmeras tranqueiras que meu pai juntou desde que moramos nessa casa. Tenho que lembrar de mandar ele parar reclamar do vovô Arthur e sua garagem repleta de coisas inúteis no próximo almoço em família.

Arrastei uma velha cadeira inclinável para a calçada e me deitei nela fechando os olhos, sentindo a brisa quente e os raios de sol.

As coisas não podem ficar piores. Eu acho.

- Oi Hugo.

Abri os olhos e vi a Lily me observando deitado.

Retiro o que disse sobre as coisas não ficarem piores.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei rudemente me sentando na cadeira.

- Eu estava dando um passeio – ela virou seu olhar pra garagem – Quer uma ajuda?

- Não, está tudo bem, eu posso cuidar disso – me levantei ficando de frente a ela – Faz parte do meu "Verão legal".

- Oh – foi só o que ela exclamou olhando para o chão.

"Oh"? Eu estou morrendo de vergonha e ela me diz "Oh"?

- Bem, você mostrou a alguém? – fui direto ao assunto, precisava saber se ia ser humilhado publicamente quando as aulas voltassem.

- Mostrei o que? – ela fingiu de desentendida.

- O seu diário! – eu gritei andando de um lado para o outro tenso – Você sabe o que eu escrevi.

- Oh! – ela voltou a olhar para baixo.

- Você pode esquecer tudo aquilo ta bom? – comecei a falar furioso – Porque não quis dizer nada daquilo, pode arrancar a pagina e jogar no li...

Não consegui terminar de falar, senti os lábios molhados de Lily grudarem nos meus brevemente.

O que é que se diz depois de um beijo?

- Espero que seu verão esteja sendo legal! – ela falou mais vermelha que seus cabelos e voltou correndo para a sua casa me deixando parado abalado.

Até que meu verão está sendo legal.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Essa é a quarta One minha de Hugo e Lily e nas quatro a Lily toma a iniciativa do beijo hahahaha_

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_Comentários?_

_beijinhos _


End file.
